S.O.E.: Operation Avalanche/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Dzisiaj kolejny po Wilczym Szańcu i Ardennes ofenssive fps rozgrywający się w drugiej wojnie światowej. Jednak w porównaniu do wyżej wymienionych, produkcja pokazana w tym odcinku mogłaby zjeść je na śniadanie. Dlaczego? O tym w tej recenzji. Zapraszam do oglądania.center|335pxGra S.O.E Operation Avalanche jest to fps skradanka stworzona w 2005 roku przez Simian Services Limited, którzy oprócz dzisiejszego cudaka są znani z Operation: Sand storm, gry która jest identyczną kopią tego tytułu, lecz w innych realiach. Obie gry zostały wydane przez IQ publishing i niedługo po wydaniu zostały wycofane ze sprzedaży, dzięki czemu nie można ich znaleźć w sklepach. Choć i tak desperaci znajdą to gówno w różnych portalach aukcyjnych. Jakimś cudem znalazłem jeden działający egzemplarz, niestety, albo stety, w języku niemieckim. Co do ocen z różnych portali nie znalazłem żadnych recenzji, średni graczy oraz opinii w przeróżnych serwisach aukcyjnych. Coś musi być cholernie nie tak z tą grą, skoro nikt nie wspomniał ani słowa o niej w Internecie. Więc, sprawdźmy tego potwora. Jak zwykle zacznijmy od menu. Możemy rozpocząć nową grę, wczytać misję, wejść w opcje i najlepsza opcja, wyjść. W opcjach możemy skonfigurować grafikę, audio, sterowanie oraz zobaczyć listę twórców. W grafice możemy zmienić tylko gammę, rozdzielczość można zmienić pierwszy raz włączając grę. W audio możemy zmienić głośność efektów dźwiękowych i muzyki oraz, zmienić audio ze stereo na mono? W sterowaniu możemy zmienić widok z wolnego na automatyczny, czułość, inne duperele oraz możemy zmienić konfigurację klawiszy. I tutaj kolejny absurd, ktoś miał tak nasrane we łbie, że przyporządkował strzał dla prawego przycisku myszy. Ktoś musiał mieć naprawdę wielkie jaja by aż tak spierdolić meni. Teraz o interfejsie, który jest naprawdę bardzo skromny. W lewym górnym rogu mamy ikonę posiadanej spluwy oraz amunicję do niej, a w prawym górnym rogu pasek zdrowia. Żadnej mapy oraz żadnych strzałek. To jest gra dla prawdziwych hardkorów, a nie cipek. A co z fabułą? Właściwie można powiedzieć, że nie istnieje. Grę rozpoczynamy grę od razu wkraczając do akcji, żadnego wyjaśnienia, żadnych celów, żadnych notatek mówiących o co chodzi. Jedynie z tytułu tej gry można się dowiedzieć gdzie akcja się rozgrywa. Tak jest, kat scenki w tej grze niczego nie wyjaśniają, są zapychaczami. Po prostu cudownie! Teraz o uzbrojeniu. Mamy welroda który wygląda jak kloc drewna, bądź lugera, MP 40, kar98k oraz granaty. Bronie kiepsko przypominają te z rzeczywistości oraz beznadziejnie się z ich strzela. Welrod podczas strzału odrzuca na milisekundę, MP 40 zbyt odrzuca, a o karku nie będę nic mówić. Jest aż tak spierdolony. Jedynie granat można uznać za poprawnie zrobiony. Kolejna rzeczą są przeciwnicy. Nie dość, że są to dwa modele powtarzające się przez całą grę to jeszcze ich inteligencja jest zmienna niczym pogoda w Polsce. Raz dokładnie wiedzą gdzie jesteśmy i telepatycznie włączają alarm, a raz nie zauważają nas w ogóle, mimo że przed nimi twarzą. Kolejną rzeczą o a i też jest to, że rzadko co się poruszają, a jeśli już, poruszają się ciągle tymi samymi drogami w kółko i w kółko. Oprócz tego przeciwnicy nie potrafią korzystać z broni. Ciągle pudłują, a jeśli już nas trafią zadają nam naprawdę małą ilość obrażeń, prędzej przegramy misję alarmem. Choć czasem koleś z karkiem może nam dokopać. Wrogowie także o dziwo, kiedy zginą, bardzo często mogą posłać w naszą stronę telepatycznie jedną kulkę w naszą stronę. Poza przeciwnikami w jednej z ostatnich misji mamy cywila. Nie dość, że został obdarzony Rewelacyjną sztuczną inteligencją to też trzeba podkreślić fakt, że umie się teleportować. Jednak to nic w porównaniu właśnie do alarmu. Rozumiem, że gra miała być składanką, ale no kurwa bez przesady. Raz przechodzimy przez pewne miejsce i nie doświadczymy alarmu, ale jeśli zginiemy i potworzymy drogę, zgadnijcie co się dzieje, usłyszymy sygnał, choć nikogo nie ma. Kolejną głupotą jest też to, że musimy dokładnie przejść pewną drogę wyznaczoną przez twórców, jeśli choć raz zboczymy z kursu bez względu na to czy ktoś nas zauważy czy nie, zawsze misję kończymy przegraną. Jednak najczęściej zdarza się alarm w momencie, w którym być go nie powinno. To tak jakby podczas kończenia ciężkiego etapu wywaliły korki. Takie kwiatki zdarzają się w misji trzeciej, której nawet sam Snake z Metal gir by nie przeszedł. Alarmy to więc czysta loteria. Przez ten alarm postanowiłem zmienić poziom trudności na łatwy, żeby zobaczyć co się zmieni w tej misji. I zgadnijcie co? Dodali nam, 2 pociski, do welroda. Tak jest, jak na gównianą grę przystało, poziomy trudności niczego nie zmieniają oprócz dodania amunicji. Co to kurwa jest? A jak prezentują się misje? Są powtarzalne, krótkie i pozbawione logiki. Nie ma żadnego związku z misji jednej po drugiej, nigdy nie dostajemy celów, więc przez całą grę musimy sami myśleć, co autor miał na myśli oraz co mamy aktualnie zrobić. Ciągle przechodzimy przez te same budynki, drogi oraz, dokładnie tą samą ścieżką bo wykonać zadanie. Przechodzenie tej gry jest jak wchodzenie w szambo. Im głębiej wejdziemy, tym większe gówno zobaczymy. Właśnie taki jest level design. Oprawa jest do dupy pod każdym względem. Mdłe kolory, okropne tekstury wyrwane z dwu tysięcznego roku, paskudne modele, drewniane animacje, beznadziejne efekty specjalne oraz, świecące tekstury? Twórcy powinni dostać karnego kutasa za tą okropną grafikę! Dźwięki też dorównują wizualnej części programu. W grze oprócz meni nie istnieje muzyka. Chyba, że można dmuchanie symulujące wiatr do mikrofonu można nazwać utworem. Dźwięki bronie także nie należą do udanych, są zbyt puste i przypominają bardziej strzały z kapiszona. A o odgłosach po zabiciu już nawet już nie będę mówić. A teraz wisienka na torcie - stabilność. Złe działanie widać już od początku. Po konfiguracji rozdzielczości i kliknięciu play, gra nie uruchamia się wcale. Potem jest jeszcze gorzej, podczas grania gdy więcej niż 3 razy przegramy daną misję, gra zaczyna świrować. Ścinanie gry, błędy graficzne oraz najbardziej wkurwiająca rzecz, ciągłe wywalania do pulpitu. Czy wy też kochacie, gdy podczas grania w grę sama z siebie wyskakuje do pulpitu? W dodatku, gra okazała się tak zabugowana i niestabilna, że przy większych rozdzielczościach fraps i inne programy do nagrywania gameplayuświrowały. Czasem także zdarza się, że po zabiciu wróg po prostu stoi. Oprócz tego zdarza się w pewnych misjach, że nie możemy zabić wroga dopóki nie zbliżymy się do niego dostatecznie blisko. Podsumowując: omijajcie ten syf szerokim łukiem. A jeśli chcecie zagrać w dobrą strzelarkę składankę, kupcie snajper elit. A teraz, czas na oceny. Category:Transkrypty NGW (2011) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 4) Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS)